everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Of the Months: June
wait is going to be june??? its going to be the end of the school year??? yah for me i guess. anyone, its voting time again peeps. congrats to moonstone luna and elena, and all the owners of the valkyrie squad! ~Please read~ ALSO: PLEASE vote for nomination tabs, peeps! Rules CoTM *You may NOT vote for a character that is your own or you partly own. *A user can NOT win twice a row. **none of moonstone luna's ocs could win this month **its like a fifty precent chance that soap's ocs could win. **Theres like a 75% chance one of wise characters could win if voted for. ***basically an oc of a user who has not one will be more likely favored over wise's oc but wise's ocs have a higher chance of winning over someone else then lunas **All of Airys, Shadows, and mine have an equal chance *Characters with the same DESTINY can not win. However, lets say they have the same parent but two different destinies, that's fine. **ei, yes heather has won, but zane could still win since he has a different destiny. ya get that? *A character can win ONLY once. No matter how amazing they are, they can only win ONCE. *Voting for a character that violates these rules will result in those votes not counting. SoTM *Unlike CoTM, you can vote for ships involving your character. *If a user was involved in a ship last month, they will have a lower chance of winning. **IM NOT REALLY SURE WHAT THE RULE ABOUT USERNESS IS *There is NO rule about destiny. *A ship can win once. *If the ship is made up of a character that breaks a wiki rule, it will automatically be disqualified. *Poly, Bro, and Group/Squad Ships are fine. How to Vote *Go into the comments and give the names of the OCs and Ships you vote for. You could vote for every single oc and ship on the wikia (i highly suggest you don't to make my life easier) in one comment. *While not required, feel free to give little details about the OC and why you like them! *''Please LINK the character(s)'' *Must be a specific character, not "All of Grimms' OCs". You could list each individual OC of that user, theoretically. **i mean i have like two ocs and u cant vote for both so u know it would be easy to do that but *If you don't want your votes in the comments, please hit me up on my message wall and you can tell me over Pintrest. Things to Remember *Don't fell pressured to vote for certain characters or ship! *I will go over OCs that are voted for. Theoretically, if EVERYONE votes for one character but lets say their personality only has bullet points, they might not win. *OCs with owners who haven't been on in a while and for all we know are dead have a lower chances of winning. *If an OC doesn't apply to the wiki rules, they will automatically be disqualified. In case of a tie *Both OCs or ships will be reviewed. If one is the one with bullet points for a personality and the other has an actually written out one, the later would more likely win. *Which one has been on the longest. If its between one of the first OCs on the wiki vs the One that popped up two weeks ago, the first one would probably win. *The winner might end up being a third character. *Is the user still active? Do we know if they are dead or not? If they've been inactive for a month+ while the user of the other OC has been editing every day, yeah, the latter one would win. *For ships it may just be purely random like me throwing it into Wheel decide or something. **i have never done that before okay okay peeps let get to this Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:OTM Blogs